mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Główna atrakcja
Główna atrakcja — dwudziesty czwarty odcinek piątego sezonu i sto piętnasty ogółem. Opis Zbliża się Festiwal Pomocnych Kopytek. Dzięki Pinkie Pie na występ przybędzie dużo świetnych zespołów. Różowej klaczy udało się także pozyskać największą gwiazdę pop w całej Equestrii - Hrabinę Coloraturę. Applejack nie wie, kto to taki, przez co inne kucyki są zaskoczone. Farmerka przyznaje jednak, że znała kiedyś pewną Coloraturę w dzieciństwie i była jej przyjaciółką. Nazywała ją Rara. Później ich kontakt się urwał. Okazuje się, że to ta sama klacz. Po przybyciu na festiwal piosenkarki, Applejack nie poznaje swojej dawnej znajomej. Nie podoba się jej jednak dużo bardziej manager gwiazdy pop, który - po spełnieniu przez Pinkie wymagań Hrabiny Coloratury - zaczął stawiać własne żądania. Jeżeli różowa klacz ich nie spełni, gwiazda nie wystąpi na festiwalu. Kiedy Applejack mówi o tym Rarze, ta jej nie wierzy. Jednak daje jej szansę udowodnienia swojej prawdomówności. Gdy Svengallop zostaje przyłapany na szantażowaniu Pinkie, Coloratura kończy z nim współpracę. Jest jednak bardzo zestresowana tuż przed swoim występem, ponieważ jej manager wszystkim się zajmował. Applejack ją jednak motywuje i Rara pięknie śpiewa na festiwalu, który, dzięki niej, zakończył się ogromnym sukcesem. Fabuła Prolog Trwają przygotowania do Festiwalu Pomocnych Kopytek, dekorowana jest scena. Twilight jest zdziwiona organizatorskimi umiejętnościami Applejack i cieszy się, że dzięki znajomościom Pinkie wśród organizatorów koncertu w Ponypaloozie, na festiwalu pojawi się wiele świetnych zespołów. Nagle pojawia się różowa klacz i informuje wszystkich, że ma wspaniałe wieści. thumb|Applejack nie zna największej gwiazdy Equestrii - to przerażające! Mówi, że wykonanie tego zadania było bardzo trudne, ale udało jej się sprowadzić na festiwal największą gwiazdę muzyki w całej Equestrii - Hrabinę Coloraturę. Applejack nie wie, kim jest ta klacz, na co wszystkie kucyki reagują zdziwieniem a grzywa Pinkie "staje dęba". Rara thumb|left|A jednak to ta sama Coloratura! Applejack chce wiedzieć kim jest ta cała Hrabina Coloratura. Pinkie Pie nadal jest zszokowana tym, że jej przyjaciółka nie zna tak wielkiej gwiazdy. Pomarańczowa klacz przypomina sobie, że gdy była mała, znała klacz, która miała na imię Coloratura, po czym stwierdza, że byłoby zabawnie gdyby wielka gwiazda muzyki i jej przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa okazały się tym samym kucykiem. Pinkie jest zdziwiona, że Applejack ma takie znajomości, jednak farmerka mówi, że to raczej nie jest ta sama klacz. Jej Coloratura nie była wielką gwiazdą. Pinkie pyta o jej znaczek, na co Applejack odpowiada, że go pamięta. thumb|[[Equestria, the Land I Love|"Equestria to mój dom!"]] Okazuje się, że piosenkarka i przyjaciółka farmerki to ten sam kucyk. Pinkie mówi, że namówienie jej na występ podczas festiwalu było bardzo trudne, ponieważ Hrabina jest niezwykle wymagająca, Applejack twierdzi jednak, że to nieprawda. Rarity przyznaje, że artyści mają swoje wymagania, aby lepiej wykonywać pracę. Pomarańczowa klacz nadal uznaje to za nieporozumienie, ponieważ Rara była zwyczajną klaczą. Wszystkie kucyki są zdziwione, że Applejack użyła w stosunku do Hrabiny Coloratury pseudonimu Rara. Farmerka tłumaczy, iż jest to wymyślona przez nią skrócona wersja imienia piosenkarki, która uważała je za zbyt dziwaczne. Następnie opowiada, że w dzieciństwie były razem na Obozie Przyjaźni - Rara była wesoła i otwarta, bardzo przyjaźniła się z Applejack. Wystąpiły razem na obozowym konkursie, w którym Applejack grała na gitarze a Rara śpiewała. Farmerka wspomina o zachwycającym głosie przyjaciółki. Po obozie Rara i Applejack pisały jeszcze do siebie, ale po jakimś czasie kontakt się urwał. Pomarańczowa klacz wspomina, że Coloratura zawsze chciała zrobić karierę na Manehattanie, ale nie wierzy, iż stała się wymagającą gwiazdą. Przekonuje Pinkie, że jak tylko piosenkarka przyjedzie, wszyscy zobaczą, że jest normalnym kucykiem. Gwiazda przybywa thumb|left|Rara? Nagle zza wzgórza wyłania się wielki złoty kryształ niesiony przez czwórkę ogierów. Kryształ otwiera się, rozbłyskując blaskiem neonów i wychodzi z niego klacz. Ma ona fioletową, ozdobną kurtkę, dużo ozdób na kopytach, ekstrawagancką fryzurę i mocny makijaż a twarz przysłania ciemna woalka. Okazuje się, że jest to Hrabina Coloratura, czym bardzo zdziwiona jest Applejack, zaskoczona przemianą przyjaciółki. Pinkie Pie widząc piosenkarkę z radości pada na ziemię. Rara prowadzona przez managera w towarzystwie ogierów-tancerzy przechodzą wśród tłumu kucyków depcząc przy okazji po różowej klaczy, zewsząd błyskają flesze. Farmerka postanawia podejść do Coloratury - przedstawia się, mówiąc, że w dzieciństwie były razem na obozie. Piosenkarka przypomina sobie Applejack. Pomarańczowa klacz cieszy się, że przyjaciółka ją pamięta, jednak w tej chwili do Rary podchodzi jej manager, Svengallop i szepcze jej coś na ucho. Po tym gwiazda stempluje na policzku Applejack czerwoną podkowę w kształcie serca. thumb|Masz stempelek od gwiazdy - jesteś wyjątkowy!Hrabina wraz z managerem odchodzą. Rarity jest podekscytowana widząc kopycio na policzku Applejack - mówi, że to oznaka wyjątkowości okazywana przez Coloraturę. Farmerka jest jednak sceptyczna, bo po chwili piosenkarka zaczyna rozdawać stempelki każdemu kucykowi, który do niej podejdzie - zmazuje więc swój z twarzy. Wymagania Hrabiny thumb|left|Tę słomkę nazwałam Fernando! Svengallop jest zachwycony wielkim wejściem Hrabiny Coloratury, pyta ją jednak kim jest ta wiejska klacz witająca się z gwiazdą. Piosenkarka odpowiada, że to przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa, AJ, która jako pierwsza nazywała ją Rarą. Ogier nie jest tym zachwycony i przypomina Coloraturze, że to on nazwał ją Hrabiną i dzięki niemu osiągnęła sławę. Następnie przywołuje Pinkie Pie i sprawdza czy klacz przygotowała wszystko o co prosił dla gwiazdy: importowaną wodę z Tęczowych Wodospadów (okazuje się, że Pinkie nie dołączyła słomek, jednak na szczęście ma ona ich największą kolekcję w Equestrii), bukiet kwiatów z królewskich ogrodów Canterlotu, eklerki Gustave'a Le Grand, kryształy z Kryształowego Królestwa oraz posortowane wiśnie z farmy Cherry Jubilee. Po sprawdzeniu tych wszystkich rzeczy, manager informuje Rarę, że można już przystąpić do próby. Pinkie Pie idzie za nimi. Krzyk i szyk thumb|Oszałamiam! Applejack jest zdziwiona wszystkimi wymaganiami Coloratury. Rarity próbuje przekonać farmerkę, że gdy tylko ujrzy piosenkarkę na scenie, będzie zachwycona. Występ rozpoczyna się, na scene wbiegają tancerze. Hrabina śpiewa piosenkę a wokół niej rozbłyskują lasery, reflektory, zewsząd widać również kłęby dymu. Głos piosenkarki jest sztucznie udoskonalony za pomocą magii. Po zakończeniu próby słychać aplauz kucyków, jedynie Applejack nie może uwierzyć w to co przed chwilą widziała. Svengallop jest zachwycony kostiumami, choreografią oraz efektami wokalnymi. Twierdzi, że dzięki nim występ był fantastyczny. Applejack zauważa, że wcale nie skomplementował Rary, tylko wszystko dookoła niej. Rarity tłumaczy, że to dlatego, iż stworzenie tej całej oprawy wymagało wiele pracy, pomarańczowa klacz nie daje się jednak przekonać. Spotkanie ze źrebakami thumb|left|Coloratura ze źrebakamiHrabina mówi managerowi, że jest zmęczona i prosi go o chwilę odpoczynku. Pinkie Pie przypomina jej jednak, że ma teraz spotkanie z uczniami. Svengallop proponuje gwieździe wymiganie się od tego, co słyszy Applejack i robi się zła. Coloratura nie dopuszcza jednak takiej możliwości i mówi, że spotkania z dziećmi są jej ulubionym elementem każdego tournée. Farmerka cieszy się z tego i prowadzi piosenkarkę do źrebaków. Podczas spotkania z małymi kucykami, Rara mówi im, że zorganizuje konkurs i jego zwycięzcy zaśpiewają z nią na scenie na koncercie. Źrebaki cieszą się, Applejack również, ponieważ wreszcie widzi taką Coloraturę, jaką zapamiętała z dzieciństwa. Prawdziwa natura Svengallopa thumb|Szantaż manageraW tym samym czasie farmerka słyszy głos Pinkie Pie. Zrozpaczona różowa klacz mówi Svengallopowi, że załatwiła już wszystko o co prosił. Ogier mówi jej jednak, że tamte rzeczy były dla Hrabiny, a teraz on ma swoje wymagania - życzy sobie "owies ekstra". Pinkie podaje mu talerz z owsem mówiąc, że w Ponyville mają go naprawdę dużo. Manager Hrabiny wytrąca jednak talerz i cała jego zawartość ląduje na różowej klaczy - nie jest zainteresowany takim owsem. Rozkazuje również, aby Pinkie przyniosła mu pięćset obranych i pokrojonych jabłek, na co ma tylko jedną dobę. Różowa klacz jest przerażona i twierdzi, że tego się nie da zrobić. Svengallop zaczyna ją więc szantażować. Applejack podchodzi do różowej klaczy a ta zaczyna tłumaczyć co się przed chwilą stało. Farmerka pociesza ją mówiąc, że porozmawia z Rarą i wszystko wyjaśni. Kłótnia z Rarą thumb|left|Kłótnia Rary i ApplejackDo Applejack podbiega jej młodsza siostra. Okazuje się, że farmerka i Coloratura pisały ze sobą o Apple Bloom, mała klaczka oraz jej przyjaciółki są zszkowane. Gdy źrebaki je opuszczają, Applejack postanawia porozmawiać z Rarą o Svengallopie - mówi jej, że manager zażądał od Pinkie Pie różne dziwne rzeczy. Piosenkarka nie widzi jednak w tym nic złego, gdyż ogier bardzo ciężko dla niej pracuje i czasem może sobie pozwolić na jakieś zachcianki. Pomarańczowa klacz informuje przyjaciółkę, że zagroził zabraniem Coloratury z festiwalu, jeśli nie dostanie tego, czego chce. Rara w to nie wierzy i zaczyna bronić Svengallopa. Mówi też, że Applejack na pewno jest zazdrosna o jej sukces i dlatego oczernia managera. Farmerka ma inne zdanie na ten temat - nie jest zazdrosna o kucyka, który udaje kogoś innego i jest wykorzystywany przez innych. Piosenkarka nie chce już być nazywana przez Applejack Rarą i decyduje się zakończyć ich przyjaźń. Zdemaskowanie managera thumb|Magia może wszystkoPodczas obierania jabłek, Applejack mówi Pinkie Pie, co się stało. Różowa klacz prosi ją jednak, żeby przestała gadać i wzięła się do obierania. Farmerka postanawia jednak udowodnić Rarze, że miała rację w sprawie Svengallopa i opuszcza zapracowaną Pinkie. Podchodzi do sceny, na której stoi piosenkarka. Prosi ją o jeszcze jedną szansę i pomoc w zdemaskowaniu managera. Następnie wprowadza w życie swój plan: kiedy Hrabina woła Svengallopa i tłumaczy mu, że chce zrezygnować z konkursu dla dzieci, ten jest bardzo zadowolony. Woła Pinkie i prosi, aby za nim poszła - rozkazuje jej zapisać go do spa i ponownie szantażuje zabraniem Coloratury z festiwalu. thumb|left|"Powodzenia, Hrabino Coloraturo!"Jego słowa zostają nagrane przez Twilight Sparkle i chwilę później, gdy manager ponownie podchodzi do Hrabiny, odtworzone. Rara jest zła na Svengallopa i zaczyna się z nim kłócić - mówi mu, że wykorzystuje jej imię, żeby szantażować inne kucyki. Svengallop twierdzi, że to on uczynił z niej gwiazdę i w końcu ogier rezygnuje z posady managera i opuszcza piosenkarkę. Applejack pyta Hrabinę czy da radę wystąpić na festiwalu, Rara mówi, że koncert musi się odbyć. Zwykły kucyk thumb|"Gdy jesteś po prostu sobą, widzę najjaśniejszą gwiazdę, jaka świeci na niebie."Podczas wieczornych przygotowań do koncertu, Rara załamuje się. Twierdzi, że bez managera będzie katastrofa. Applejack podchodzi do niej a Coloratura tłumaczy, że Svengallop zajmował się wszystkim, bez niego sobie nie poradzi. Farmerka wyjaśnia jej, że ogier zrobił z niej Hrabinę i miał korzyści ze sławy piosenkarki, ale prawdziwy przyjaciel powinien zaakceptować jej prawdziwą naturę - Rara powinna być na scenie po prostu sobą. Koncert rozpoczyna się, przed kurtynę wychodzi Twilight Sparkle i zapowiada występ Hrabiny Coloratury. Kurtyna odsłania się a stojąca przy fortepianie piosenkarka tłumaczy, że piosenka, którą zaśpiewa może brzmieć znajomo a jednak będzie całkiem inna. thumb|left|Występ RaryWidownia jest zdziwiona pseudonimem piosenkarki. Rara zaczyna grać na fortepianie i śpiewać piosenkę. W pewnym momencie jej znaczek zaczyna błyszczeć a zewsząd słychać aplauz publiczności. Po zakończeniu występu, gwiazda opowiada, że gdy przybyła na festiwal nie pamiętała kim naprawdę jest. Na szczęście jej przyjaciółka przekonała ją, że gdy pozostanie sobą, wszystko się uda. Następnie zaprasza na scenę Znaczkową Ligę i śpiewają dla Applejack specjalną piosenkę, którą w dzieciństwie Coloratura wykonywała podczas obozowego konkursu. W jej trakcie farmerka również zostaje zaproszona do śpiewania. Odcinek kończy się uściskiem Applejack i Rary. Cytaty :Pinkie Pie:Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Pinkie Pie... zaraz, to ja. Posłuchajcie! :Applejack: Pinkie Pie, kto to jest ta Hrabina Coloratura? :Pinkie Pie: Przecież powiedziałam, że to największa gwiazda muzyki w Equestrii! Jak, jak, jak, jak, jak, jak, jak mogłaś o niej nie słyszeć?! :Applejack: Nie wiem, ale znałam taką jedną Coloraturę, kiedy byłam mała. śmiech Ale by było śmiesznie, gdyby tamta Coloratura i ta Coloratura, to była ta sama Coloratura! :Rarity: Ja całkowicie ją rozumiem. My, artystki, mamy swoje wymagania, żeby wykonywać swoją pracę. :Applejack: Em, cześć... Pamiętasz mnie? Poznałyśmy się na obozie, dałam ci przezwisko Rara. :Hrabina Coloratura: AJ? :Applejack: Tak! Jak się masz, Rara? :Svegallop: do Hrabiny :Hrabina Coloratura: Kopycio! :Svengallop: Czy nie mówiłem, żeby dołączyć słomki do wszystkich napojów Hrabiny Coloratury? :Pinkie Pie: Ee, nie wydaje mi się, ale na szczęście ja mam największą kolekcję słomek w Equestrii! Te słomkę nazwałam... Fernando! :Svengallop: (...) To czego chcę, to owies ekstra! :Pinkie Pie: Och, mamy pełno smacznego owsa prosto z Ponyville! :Svengallop: Tego to bym nawet nie dawał kurom! Ja chcę dostać najlepszy owies apolański! Ciekawostki *Fragment odcinka (konkretnie piosenkę) ujawniono na San Diego Comic-Con 2015. *Hrabina Coloratura może być wzorowana na Lady Gadze. *Skrócenie imienia Coloratura na Rara, może być nawiązaniem do pseudonimu Leny Hall (głos Rary), której pełne imię brzmi Celina Consuela Gabriella Carvajal. *Lena Hall zamieściła w internecie filmik, w którym ogląda ten odcinek. *Imię Svengallop nawiązuje do angielskiego słowa svengali, które oznacza manipulatora i kontrolującego innych. *W trakcie utworu "The Spectacle", jeden z jednorożców, za pomocą swojej magii, modyfikuje głos Hrabiny. Prawdopodobnie jest to nawiązanie do efektu auto-tune. Galeria en:The Mane Attraction Kategoria:Odcinki 5 sezonu